When travelling internationally, many electronic card holders desire access to their funds and/or the ability to use their payment cards in transacting business overseas. Doing so may not be as easy as it should be, because banks are very concerned about fraud and their inability to recoup for fraudulent international losses. To that extent, banks have stricter controls for international usage, often requiring advance notification of the electronic card holder's trip and international destination prior to allowing the international financial transaction even if funds or credit are available. In reality, the payment card holder may not always remember to inform the issuing bank in a timely manner prior to his/her international trip and is therefore subject to experiencing declined credit or debit card transaction overseas. Once the transaction is declined, obtaining further authorization is a hassle and may require a telephone conversation for oral verification of account information prior to the bank releasing funds or allowing use of the payment card. This process may be satisfying to the bank but to the electronic card holder, oral verification will cause confidential personal information, e.g. social security number in part, or wholly, birthdate, etc., to be publicly disclosed. Thus, there needs to be an apparatus, system and method for validating authorization for international use of an electronic payment card that is easy, with minimal inconvenience to the electronic card holders, yet secure.
Accordingly, the various embodiments and disclosures described herein satisfies these long felt needs and solves the limitations of the prior art in a new and novel manner.